Prophecy pts 2 &3
by BS Rox
Summary: this is the second and third chapters of Prophecy; please read it first; mid-summer Buffy and Spike have surprises for each other UPDATE!


**Chapter 2**

Disclaimer: I don't own anyone in the fic, so far, but I wish I did.

A/N: I got reviews, Yay!!! Well, here's the next chapter, hope you like. Sorry, this wouldn't update properly, I'll get my uncle to help me see whats wrong with my computer next time he comes.

When Xander came to the Summers' house with Tara and Dawn, he was angry to see Spike and Buffy having a normal conversation in the living room, like nothing had ever happened.

"What the hell is **_he_** doing here?" Xander asked Buffy.

"You knew Giles was gonna be here," Dawn called to Xander from the hallway. "Why are you so mad at him?"

"Not Giles, Spike!!!" Xander yelled to her.

"I thought Spike wasn't coming back." Dawn yelled back, but she wasn't heard.

A shouting match was already going on between Spike and Xander, Xander and Buffy, and Buffy and Spike. Buffy was standing between them to prevent a physical fight from breaking out.

"You better stay away from her or I will stake you!" Xander told Spike.

"Why should I be afraid of you Wanker?" Spike asked.

" Xander, Spike" Buffy said as a warning.

"Buffy think of everything he's done and tried to do to you."

"Think of all the times he's helped us, he was tortured by Glory and didn't tell Dawn's secret, he took care of her while I was dead, and fought vamps and demons right beside us for years."

"You could have at least called so we could prepare a welcome home torture party for you. It at least would have been polite."

"Well, that would be part of the reason I was going to leave after I was sure everyone was all right. Maybe stay a few days, depending on how much you all wanted to kill me. But as whelp-boy is an aspiring murderer, I think I'm pretty safe. 

"You weren't going to stay!!!" Buffy said turning around to face him.

"No, but now I'm going to."

"So you accuse me of cheating on you and not caring that you were gone, when every day I was worried sick that you had been caught in the sun or staked or something." She said, and it wasn't a lie.

"Well, I sort of expected to try to be staked on sight by someone, most likely one of you two."

Buffy made a hurt face at Spike at this comment and said seriously, "I could never do that to you, you're one of us, one of the Scoobies."

"What do you mean try to stake you. I would stake you if Buffy wasn't pregnant with your child and didn't care about you. Unless you pulled a Dracula on us and became immortal." Xander said. He still hated the thought of Dracula; eating bugs = nasty.

"No, just the opposite, I'm mortal." Xander looked at Spike funny. "I'm human, you idiot. You know beating heart, doesn't mind sunlight, garlic, crosses, and holy water."

Xander opened his mouth to reply, probably to retort that he wasn't an idiot, but was cut off by Dawn.

"Spike!!!" Dawn came running to Spike and hugged him the way Buffy had.

"What is it with the Summers' girls and super-tight hugs. Bit if you haven't heard, I'm human, I do need air."

"Oops, sorry not used to it." Dawn said then blushed, "Ah, welcome back."

Then Tara rolled in, "Hi, Spike."

"Hey Glinda." It felt so weird to see her in a wheelchair.

"Have Willow and Giles come from the airport yet?" she asked.

"Yeah, they'll come down in a minute." Buffy said.

Willow came flying down the stairs the second Buffy said that to see Tara.

In about five seconds they were hugging like Buffy and Dawn had hugged Spike.

When the embrace finally ended Willow finally realized that Xander and Dawn were there also. "Oh, hi Dawn. Hi, Xander."

"I hate to leave now but I gotta go pick up Anya. I was supposed to be there 15 minutes ago." Xander said.

"Ok, bye."

"Bye."

"Bye, wanker."

"Spike," Buffy said in a warning tone, "Can't you two ever get along?"

"No!" They said at the same time.

"See you actually agreed on something, miracle of miracles. You had better go now Xander, Anya just loves to wait." Buffy said.

Xander hated to have to ask Spike something but he did. "Should I tell Anya _you're_ back?"

"Nah, let her be surprised." Spike replied. 

Xander's reply was "Uh-h."

***

"Why are you so late?" Anya asked Xander.

"If I told you, you wouldn't believe me." Xander replied, "Anyways, it took Willow awhile to realize that Dawn and I were also at Buffy's and not just Tara."

"Let's go, I want to see Giles and Willow," she paused, "And whatever it is that I wouldn't believe."

***

"Hey, Willow, Giles, - Spike!/?" Anya said.

"Yeah," Spike said, "Hi." They felt sort of uncomfortable around each other since what had happened.

"And you'll never believe it, he's also human." Buffy added.

They continued to talk for a few minutes before...

"Oh, my god, oh my god!" Buffy burst out all of a sudden.

Everybody looked at her like there was something wrong with her.

"What's the matter luv?" Spike asked.

"The baby just kicked, not a little, a lot."

"Let me feel it," Spike said, "Is it still kicking?"

"Yeah, right here." She showed him where it was kicking.

Spike had that grin on his face that everybody has when they're completely amazed and happy. He gave her a small, but affectionate kiss on her cheek. The fact that he was going to be a father had completely sunken in.

"I hate to break this up, but dinner's going to get cold and we all feel like we can't move or well spoil the moment and all that stuff." Xander said.

"Xander!" Buffy and Anya said in the same warning tone.

"Sorry, but it's true!"

Knowing that she couldn't win, Buffy changed the subject, "So when are you going to tell us about how you became human?"

"After dinner, because you won't want to hear it and be eating at the same time."

"Ok, I guess you're right Xander. Let's eat."

A/N: Well I hope you liked this chapter, please review it ( ah, well no duh, no doubt.) Reviews really do help, I didn't think they really would but they did. And by the way I just started watching the show after the 6th season, so I'm not always 100% clear on the facts.

****

Chapter 3

disclaimer: is it possible to forget this! I don't own the characters and it's not fair! Vampire foster care is my idea, don't even ask. And Kel belongs to my friend, who currently doesn't have the net, so she can't update her fic.

A/N: I told you I hardly have time to write or type, and I'm sorry about that. My school sucks and freshman year is hard.

Dinner was a normal dinner for three people who had just come home, and only a few insults were exchanged between Xander and Spike.

After dinner was over everybody sat down in the living room with coffee, except for Buffy who had hot chocolate after saying coffee was bad for the baby, and Giles who had tea as usual.

"So are you going to tell us about your spring and summer?" Dawn asked.

"Yeah, I went to Africa, I heard about this wish demon when I was trying to get Druscilla back from that chaos demon. That was right before the Initive put the chip in my head. Either way, I found the demon's cave and had to fight this demon that had hands of fire and - some other stuff before he would grant my wish. I told him to make me like I was and he took that as making me human instead of getting the chip out of my head."

"I spent a while getting used to being human. I stayed with Charlotte's, my sister, great-grandchildren for a couple of weeks in London. It was really weird to be called William or Will; or be teased about being "William the Bloody". Then I came here, nothing extremely interesting other than becoming human."

"Buffy," Dawn said

"Yeah"

"Can I go out with this guy tomorrow? I promise he's not a vamp, I saw his reflection, and he looks completely normal."

"After summer school, if you do well." Buff replied without a thought.

"That's not fair."

"I told you no dating until summer school is over. You neglected school, so now you're going to have to give up guys for a while."

"Can I at least call him to tell him you said I couldn't?"

"Yes but you have to study for your math test first."

"Ugh. Those weren't your priorities when you were my age."

"Yeah, mine were preventing apocalypses, slaying, keeping that a secret, friends, boys, school, and not dying."

"See, yours were the same as mine, minus the slaying stuff."

"Dawn well talk about this later, OK."

"Fine! I'll just go upstairs and study!" Dawn said and stormed out of the living room.

Buff started to get up and go after Dawn, but Spike stopped her and said "Let her blow off some of the steam first."

"I guess you're right. She'll probably call Janice and complain about me being strict and stuff." Buff said then paused "That's probably what I would have done."

"Yeah, you did do that especially after you ran away." Willow said, "I remember one phone call at 3 A.M. ..."

"Willow's weird memory." Dander commented, "Why didn't I get any sob calls?"

"Would you have even heard the phone at 3 in the morning?" Buff asked.

"No, but I would have done day or evening calls." Dander said.

"Would you have listened to me sob on and on?"

"No, point taken."

"I don't get this, why can't Dawn date?" Spike asked.

"She wasn't able to pull her grades up enough to pass for the year." Buff paused then added "Social Services said they were gone take her away if she doesn't do better this year and in summer school."

'What! How can they do that! If they do that...' Spike was screaming inside. "Does she know that?" He asked as calmly as he could.

"Yeah, but she seems to think foster care would be better than living here."

"Why does she think that? I only know about vampire foster care, but I think that human foster care is the same."

"Vampire's have foster care?" Giles asked skeptically.

"Yeah, if you turn a human under 18, your childe is supposed to stay with you. Most vamps hate having a responsibility. Plus a young one will slow you down. I have an underage childe but Dru hated her and was gonna stake her, so I put her in foster care. That's mostly why I went to England." Spike said.

"Did you find her?" Buffy asked.

"Yeah, her name's Kel, either way she said the reason most vamps take underage vampires is for some extra-blood. Others used her in their various evil schemes. She's about Bit's age, in human years. In demon years she's 62. They'll probably be friends."

"During the summer I made her good. She's like I was before minus the chip and obvious things. Kel's flying into L.A. tonight, Peaches and his girlfriend are picking her up tonight and dropping her off tomorrow night."

By then Willow was starting to nod off.

"I don't know about you guys, but I'm tired. What time is it?" Willow asked.

"Half-past 10." Xander said.

"No wonder you're tired, it's early morning in England." Anya said.

"I'm gonna go upstairs and go to bed. Goodnight." Willow said.

"I need to go talk to Dawn. Then I'll come back down." 'If I don't fall asleep first.' she thought.

But nobody was fooled for a second though. She would probably fall asleep walking down the stairs.

"I'm getting tired, two." Anya said while facking a yawn.

"Come on, let's go." Xander said to Anya with just a bit of get a roominess as he would say.

"Do you have a place to stay?" Buffy asked Spike, "There's only the pull out couch left here."

"I'm gonna go back to the crypt" Spike replied 

"There might be vamps there, I'll grab a couple of stakes."

"Ok"

"Bye." Xander said.

"Bye."

"Bye."

"Bye."

"Bye, wanker."

"Bye, Spikey."

"You two really have to learn to be at least minimally nice to each other."

"Right, like that'll ever happen." Spike said.

"0.0001% chance of that in an emergency." Xander said "Another wards not gonna happen."

"There's more of a chance of me and Peaches getting along well together."

"Ok, we get the picture. Could you at least co-exist with one another?" Buffy asked.

"Bit more likely." Spike said.

"In an emergency." Xander replied.

"Ok, I guess that sorta works." Buffy said, "Bye, Xander."

Anya and Xander left.

"You three can chill for a few minutes. At least you don't try to kill each other" Buffy said to Giles, Spike, and Tara.

****

***

Buffy knocked on Dawn's door. "Dawn, can I come in?" Buffy asked.

"No!"

"Bit, let your sister in." Buffy said, imitating Spike's accent.

"Ugh, fine," Dawn said "come in it isn't locked."

Buffy came in and sat on the bed. "I know this hasn't really been easy for you, no dating, summer school, working at the Magic Box, little time with friends. But if I don't seem like a good mother, Social Services might take you away from me, and my baby too."

"Thanks ever so much for all of the extra stuff I have to do!" Dawn exclaimed.

"PMS, huh." Buffy said.

"Yeah."

"One thing I definitely don't miss." Buffy said.

"I would still rather be in foster care than here." Dawn said.

"Spike has a childe, vampire sire-childe thingy, either way vampires apparently have foster care. His childe was in foster care because Druscilla hated her and was gonna stake her. Her parents mainly did it for extra-blood. He thinks there wouldn't be any difference; they wouldn't really love you. I know I'm not as good a mother as mom was, but other than Dad, we don't have any other family. We should try to stay together." Buffy said

"You'll have your baby and Spike's back and you won't care about me at all."

"Why would you think that would happen?" Buffy asked Dawn.

"It happened in this movie I watched a long time ago." Dawn replied.

"It won't happen, I promise. This baby is part of me but you are too." Buffy said "Think about it your its only aunt. Will you at least try to do better in school?"

"Fine, I'll try." Dawn said.

"Spike said his childe and you would get along well. She's coming tomorrow night."

"What's her name?"

"Kel, if you haven't studied for your math test study now. Downstairs or in my room though. Giles probably wants to sleep."

"I already studied."

"Why don't you get ready for bed then."

"Ok"

****

***

"Here," Buffy said handing Spike two stakes. "Don't-" she started to say but was broken off by her laughter.

"What's so funny, luv?" Spike asked her.

"I can't say 'Don't trip over this' anymore when I hand you a stake. It'll probably take me years to stop saying that." Buffy replied.

"Yes, it will take all of us awhile to get used to Spike being human." Giles said in his usual Giles tone.

A/N: Ok, sorry for the delay. I'll try to be better about updating it more often. But at least I got two chapters in. REVIEW PLEASE. I might even review your story, if I like it and you review mine. I'll try to get in a chapter before mid-terms, but if not there won't be an update for a month.


End file.
